Not all roses have thorns
by Violets in the rain
Summary: Love isn't a decision. It's a feeling. If we could decide who we loved, it would be much simpler, but much less magical.
1. Chapter 1

For the last ten minutes, Eve was staring unbelievingly without removing her eyes from the computer screen, as if she hoped that what she was reading would disappear or it would turn out to be that her eyes were making some sick little jokes.

Alas, the pictures she had seen, revealed that it was real and very true.

The comments and all written there stuck straight into her heart relentlessly. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were shaking, and her heart was beating like crazy in her chest trying to jump out of her body. Her vision started to blur slightly, tears were just too much. She didn't even need to read anymore her head started spinning with the headline _JOHN CENA DATING NIKKI BELLA_?

"Hey Eve!" Vicky Guerrero's voice startled her, "There you are."

With a quick movement, Eve managed to close the laptop, before Vicky could see what she was reading.

Unfortunately, she couldn't hide the tears pooled in her eyes.

"Oh?" Vicky confused seeing her, "You ok?" She asked concerned.

"Uh..sorry," Eve brushed her tears away," I just read some sad story and I became emotional… "

"Are you sure? You look pretty upset," Vicky doubted examining her.

"It's nothing really," Eve assured her, "Tell me, what's up?" She hurried to change the subject.

"They are calling us for the flight," Vicky informed her.

"Oh?" Eve exclaimed surprised.

She was so focused on her computer that she had missed the last call for their flight, "Thank you, Vicky. "

"It's ok. Come on, let's go," Vicky said as she smiled at her.

"Yeah," Eve agreed as she picked up her things quickly. She put her laptop in her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and walked towards the gate to get in the airplane together with the rest of the wrestlers_._ She needed to take her seat as soon as possible, because her legs were too weak and she couldn't stand on her feet. It hurt so much reading this and seeing the pictures of Nikki and John together. Not that she had the right to judge John. They weren't a couple or anything. It was just that they had been spending a lot of time together recently, and he had paid a lot of attention to her. John had asked her out one week ago and he said he liked her very much and that he wanted to be with her. Eve couldn't believe John could actually do this to her. He had given her all the sweet words while he had been with Nikki…..Nikki Bella of all people. Of course, Eve had heard many stories about John and all his adventures with different divas, but she had never trusted all this shit. Or she just didn't want to believe it. Furthermore, after John's divorce, all the divas started paying more attention to the face of WWE but he had chosen Eve as he wanted to spend any free minute with her.

And suddenly those pictures!

Eve felt her eyes begin to burn again, tears were threatening to escape once again. He had stolen her breath, crushed her heart, and now she was bleeding. She had to be firm and not to allow the emotions to take control and overwhelm her.

Finally, they boarded the airplane and the only thought in her head now was how she was going to close her eyes_**, **_and put on her headphones, losing herself in the music and forget about the world and mostly, forget about John Felix Anthony Cena.

She prayed there would be no one sitting next to her, because she couldn't deal with anyone at this moment. She reached her seat next to the window, seeing that the aisle seat was already taken by Ricardo Rodriguez.

"Hi Eve," He greeted her with a wide smile, "It looks like we are going to spend this flight together."

"Yes," She smiled back slightly.

She preferred to be alone, but Ricardo wasn't that bad option. At least he wasn't annoying.

Eve took her seat and looked at the middle one between her and Alberto's announcer. She really hoped this seat would remain available.

The last wrestlers who boarded the airplane were Punk, Kofi, Alberto and Zack. The people with whom Eve usually spent most of her time. They took their seats on the row behind hers and Ricardo's.

"Hey Eve_, _are you up for playing a card game or something?" Punk asked.

"I'm tired, Phil," Eve replied, "I' don't feel very well today."

"Is everything all right? You look pale?" The WWE champion observed.

"I didn't sleep well last night," Eve lied, "I'll try to get some sleep now."

"Ok," Phil nodded and leaned against his seat, pulling out his I pod.

Three hours later, Eve hasn't eaten and drunk anything yet. She was curled in her seat and her head was leaned against the window. She was staring blankly at the sky. It was clear and from time to time could have been seen white clouds. They were really beautiful. Eve felt like she had just fallen down from one of them with a crash. She couldn't forgive herself how she had let John mock with her and her feelings. She could even imagine how he was laughing behind her back now. Thank God, she still had some good reason and didn't sleep with him.

"Eve?" Ricardo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

She slowly turned her head to him meeting his concerned look.

"Are you ok? You didn't eat and drink anything?"

"I just don't feel like eating and drinking," Eve admitted.

"I see," Ricardo nodded, "But…look, one of the flight attendants gave me this dessert. What would you say to share it with me?"

"Ricardo, thank you, but…"

"You are going to make me a huge favor," Ricardo insisted, "I've put myself on a lot of weight recently, and I just can't resist to this temptation and you'll help me a lot if you get the half of it."

Eve couldn't help but smile, "Fine, you convinced me."

The rest of the flight passed for Eve very quickly, as Ricardo managed to distract her thoughts about John and even to make her laugh.

When they landed, Eve switched her phone on, and she immediately received several messages. Eve saw that all were sent by John. Her hands started shaking again as she read them.

_Eve, call me, please, John_

_Eve, please we need to talk. Call me. John_

_Eve, I'm in room 309, call me as soon as you arrive. John._

So, he wanted to talk to her.

And what about?

Eve furrowed her eyebrows. He obviously wanted to tell her about him and Nikki. Well, it was a bit late for that. He had to tell her earlier.

"Hey, baby!"

Phil's voice made her jump a little, as she removed her eyes from the phone.

"You scared me," She complained.

"Since when you've become so fearful?" Punk raised his eyebrow at her curiously.

"Shut up," Eve hissed.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong? You look so intense and sad. Is there any problem? What bothers you?" The WWE champion asked, frowning.

"Everything is all right, Phil. I told you, I'm just tired," Eve tried to convince him.

"You know you can rely on me for everything, right?" He asked in a serious voice.

Eve attempted to smile, "I know Phil," she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks. I'll be all right, don't worry. Just need some rest."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

All wrestlers were taken by two buses, which gave them a ride to the hotel where they were going to stay.

Eve needed to take some sleep, and she did really need to do it because tonight she had a match and she haven't had the slightest idea how she would do it, after her mind and concentration were completely lost. When they arrived, it was full of fans who started screaming seeing their favorite superstars. Eve got out of the bus and grabbed her luggage without stopping to greet the fans. Usually she always would take her time to sign autographs, even to make some pictures with them, but today she wasn't in the mood for anything like that. She quickly headed for the reception wanting nothing more, but to get her room key. At this moment, with the corner of her eye, she noticed John, who was chatting with someone. Eve confused, she didn't want him to see her. Very fast, she took her room key and walked with quick steps towards the elevator, but unfortunately, John had already seen her. He rushed after Eve, calling her name.

At the beginning, she pretended she didn't hear him. She was praying he would give up following her, and she would manage to slip in the elevator before he could reach her. But John caught her just in time before she could escape, and grabbed her hand.

"Eve! Wait! Please, talk to me."

Eve slowly turned her head, facing him, "John, I don't have anything to say."

"But I do," He said instantly, "Can we talk?"

"No," She cut him off, her voice cold and firm.

"Eve, I could explain," He reached for her hand again, but she yanked it out of his reach.

"No, John there is nothing to explain, "Saying that Eve turned and got in the elevator without turning back, leaving John staring at the closed doors of the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _Here is the new chapter! I'm so glad you liked this story. I had it in my head for a long time , and I was just wondering whether to start it or not, but now I'm really happy I did it. Special thanks to Glamagirl:), my time is now:), bellebea:) and therealchamps:) I hope not disappoint you, guys…:)_

_Enjoy your reading_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What the hell happened to you?" Natalia wrinkled her nose staring at her friend, "You look awful."

"Geez, thanks!" Eve rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, hon. I didn't mean it that way," After a short pause, Natalia exclaimed, "But Eve you look just like as if the world has crashed down around you."

_If only you knew, it was true! _Eve thought bitterly but instead she said, "I just don't feel very well today."

"Are you sick?" Natalia asked worried.

"No, I'm not," Eve hurried to calm her.

"Oh, shit! Don't tell me you are pregnant," Natalia's eyes widened in shock.

"Nattie, please! I'm not pregnant!" Eve assured her.

"Come on, sweetie, you are scaring me. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I haven't been sleeping well recently."

"I guess it's because you've overworked. You have been pretty busy lately," Natalia observed, "I have some pills that make miracles."

"I don't need any pills, Nattie," Eve retorted.

"It's not a drug, Eve. They are all herbal based, a pure natural product. You are just under so much stress."

"I know, but I'm going to be alright."

"The make up artist must do miracle with you tonight. Your eyes are awfully puffy, dear," Saying that, The Canadian diva began searching in her purse," Hurry up, take these tampons and put them on your eyes. Trust me the effect is amazing. I use them any time when Tyson keeps me wake all night long_,_" Natalia smirked and winked at her friend.

Eve sighed, "Thanks, Nattie."

"You have enough time. Your match is almost at the end of the show. Keep these tampons at least for 40 minutes. You know that new make up artist tells Vince everything. Last week Rosa has come with some nasty bruises and the bitch told Vince immediately. Now she got suspended for a month. You don't need problems."

"You are a life saver, Nattie," Eve kissed Natalia's cheek gratefully, "Thank you."

"No problem," Natalia softly smiled at her.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Would you please wipe that stupid smile of your face already?" John snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry, but," Randy almost burst out laughing, "I just can't. Fuck man! Only you can make such a mess," He said between laughs.

John sighed heavily, as he ran a hand through his short cut hair, "I can't believe things have complicated this way."

"Your life is so complicated because you choose to make it so," Randy smirked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"I even don't know how things turned out to be that way," John shook his head unbelievingly.

"Who made you go to this fucking school reunion?" Randy asked accusingly.

"How could I know that will be accepted so fucking wrong? Nikkie only asked me to accompany her_._ It was just a favor not a date or something else. I have never thought it would turn out like this. Fuck it, Randy! Who could suppose that it will ruin my life? And the worst part is that Eve doesn't want to talk to me."

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to talk if I were her either, "Saying that Randy turned his I pad to John, showing a picture when he was about to kiss Nikki.

John groaned desperately. He closed his eyes not wanting to see it, "Please don't…."

"You two look like a couple, man…" Randy commented and then added emphasizing, "I would even say a happy one."

"Would you please shut up?" John hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm telling you what I see_,_" Randy said and then sighed sympathetically, "I think you have put yourself in a real trouble."

"Really Sherlock?!" John looked desperate, "My mom called almost fainted, even she believed that shit. "

"What are you going to do now?"

"I want to talk to Eve first. I should explain her there is nothing between me and Nikki."

"You need to explain a lot, Cena, " Randy observed as he pointed one of the pictures where John had hugged Nikki.

"They just asked us to pose for the photo session," John tried to say.

"Oh?" Randy raised an eyebrow, "It doesn't seem so, especially with your hands on her hips," He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are getting on my nerves, Orton!" John warned him.

"Look man, I believe you, but I don't think after all this Torres would do it. You have not even told her that you were going to this stupid reunion."

"Nikkie asked me in the last moment, when one of my appearances was cancelled. If I knew all would come out of control, I would never do it_._"

"Are you really that dumb, John?" Randy exclaimed, "You are accompanying one of the Bellas in their high school reunion, while the other one is being with her boyfriend. Excuse me, my friend, but a man could hardly think that there is nothing in it. As you say just a favor for a friend."

"I fucked it up, didn't I?" John whimpered, "You have been my witness for how long time I want Eve_,_ and just when the things between us were going great, I screwed up._"_

"Well, maybe now is my chance to try with her, "Randy grinned, but John wasn't in the mood for his best friend's jokes and threw him a death glare.

"Easy, playboy. I was just kidding. Anyway, at least things can't get any worse," Randy just said that when there was a knock on the locker room door and one of the assistants peered his head inside, "Mr. Cena, Mr. McMahon wants to see you."

John and Randy exchanged glances. The face of wwe had absolutely no idea why but he had a gut feeling that this wouldn't be for good.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That what Eve was most afraid of, happened.

"God, Eve! Did you hear?" The Glamazon asked, while she and Natalia were focused their eyes entirely on Beth's i-phone. Their gazes fueled by agitation.

Eve didn't have to be a genius to know what they were talking about. Her heart started beating wildly in her chest, her palms grew clammy, and her legs were shaking. But she did her best to look neutral and asked, "What are you talking about?" She was thoroughly surprised at how calm her voice sounded even to her.

"Nikkie and Cena…They are… they are a couple," Beth announced agitated.

Eve felt like a thousand knives stabbing her all over her body. It was already hard for her to breathe, and she had to repeat herself several times to keep her cool.

"I heard something…" She said, and this time her voice betrayed her.

"I can't believe it," Beth shook her head unbelievingly.

"Neither can I," Natalia added, "Nikkie and John?!" She murmured frowning.

"Do you think it could be nothing? I don't remember ever seeing John and her together," Natalia and Beth were musing over the pictures, and Eve was thankful they were too busy discussing the new topic so they wouldn't have noticed how upset she looked. All she wanted to do now was to escape from there and if she didn't have a match she surely would do it.

"Who could guess, huh?" Beth continued wondering.

"That bitch… I knew there was a reason for her to continue showing up backstage after she retired_,_" Natalia commented, "And why she suddenly decided to give up her wrestling career? Because she has got the golden boy."

"Yeah, I also had my suspicions, but John…never," Beth told, "A man can't remove the Bellas from here even with a crane."

"I'm sure she is the real reason for John's divorce," Natalia stated.

"Oh, absolutely, "Beth nodded her head vigorously, "And the way they cut off the storyline between Eve and John, I'm sure it's because of her. She certainly has been bitching to him all the time."

"Yeah, and don't forget she has always been trying to make some good face around Hunter. We all know how much he tolerated the two sisters."

Eve felt her mouth go dry, and the world was spinning around. The voices of her friends were like an echo in her mind. Suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, in the fog she could hear Natalia yell just before her body hit the floor.

The moment Eve opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was Randy Orton's concerned look. His hands were cupping her cheeks, trying obviously to wake her up.

"She is alright," She heard him saying.

"Thank God," That was Natalia and her voice sounded really relieved.

"How are you feeling, Eve?" Randy asked worried.

"I… I…" She stammered, trying to realize the happening, "I'm ok…." She eventually mumbled, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Good. Can you try to stand up?" Randy asked.

"I think so," She nodded slowly.

"I'll come with you to the doctor, "He suggested.

"No need, Randy. Really, I'm fine," She assured him.

"God, girl, you scared the shit out of us," Natalia stated, looking terrified.

"Yeah, don't do that again," Beth warned her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened."

"Do it slowly," Randy said to her while was helping her to stand up on her feet.

"Thank you, Randy," She attempted to smile.

"I hope you feel better," He said.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"I think you should ask someone to replace you. You can't wrestle tonight_,_" He advised her.

"I'm ok. I can handle it," She declared.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her doubtfully.

"I'm absolutely sure."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"John, I'm glad to see you. Come in," Vince greeted him with a wide smile, pointing to a chair in front of his desk.

As John greeted back his boss, he took a seat.

"I will not take much of your time," The older man informed him.

John nodded, ready to hear whatever Vince wanted to tell him.

"I saw the pictures in the net," Mr. Mc Mahon stated.

John was about to say something, but Vince made him a sign with his hand not to do it.

"No need to explain yourself. You know I try not to involve in your private lives, if this doesn't concern the work, and that's why this time I should do it."

John licked his lips, as the Vince's tone told him that this probably wouldn't be a pleasant conversation.

"I don't know what is happening between you and Nikki, but this news exploded like a volcano. Our ratings jumped to the top and you and Nikki are the top-rated wwe couple_. _This will be perfect for the storyline between you and Dolph Ziggler without us making any efforts. You hit with this at the right moment."

"Look Vince," John finally managed to speak, "I understand that but things are not what they seem. I assure you there is nothing romantic between me and Nikki."

"I don't care, John. This is your life and I respect your choices_._ What I'm interested in is the effect those pictures have created. What I want from you is to pretend that you are dating her, and wwe. com will make an official announcement."

"What?!" John couldn't contain and exploded, "I can't do that."

"John please, it would be like a storyline out of the ring. I already talked to Nikki and she agreed. The only thing that bothers me is all this not to affect your ex wife. After all you have recently divorced, and I don't want this to cause any problems."

_**My ex wife?! I don't give a fuck what she would think… I care about Eve…**_ John's mind screamed.

At this moment, Vince's phone rang.

"Now if you excuse me, John," He gave him an oily smile, "We agreed, right?"

John wanted to retort, but as usual, the chairman of wwe didn't give him this opportunity.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Geez, man, it's high time you to learn how to say no," Randy said, after John had just told him about the conversation between him and the wwe chairman, "I don't want to think what you would do if you were a girl," Randy let out a wolf whistle.

John looked at his best friend shooting him a cold glare, "Don't try to be witty, please."

Randy rolled his eyes, "Come on, Cena! I'm on your side, and you know it. I just think that you should have said no to Vince," He stated.

John laughed amused, "Oh seriously?! And how many times you have tried to say no to him. Twice. And we both remember what happened."

Randy sighed, "All this would bring the things to a complete mess."

"I know, that's why I need to find Eve."

"Listen John, speaking of Eve," Randy was about to tell John about the happening with the Colorado native diva earlier, but Barbara Blank interrupted them.

There was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Did you hear about Eve_?_" She asked impatiently.

"What about her?" John's face cringed.

"She is pregnant_,"_ Barbara informed him.

"She is what_?_" John's mouth fell open then closed shut, then opened again.

"She has fainted just before her match," The blonde diva told him.

Randy placed a hand on John's shoulder, as he squeezed it slightly, "Relax, bro. I don't think she is pregnant," He whispered.

"How do you know?" John' voice was barely a whisper.

"If she were pregnant she wouldn't come out to the ring and wrestle."

John couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Though he knew Eve was single and there was no special man in her life still he couldn't be sure when it came to women.

"You are right," John agreed.

"Cena, you are next," One of the assistants announced.

John went to the gorilla position and Randy stepped closer to Barbara.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'll tell you something."

Barbie's face lit up in a huge smile, and she rolled her eyes playfully, "What's that, Mr. RKO?"

"I don't want to hear you talk shit about Eve again," His face was inches away from the blonde diva and his voice snapped menacingly.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow curiously at him, "Does it concern you_?"_

"Yes, it does," Saying that he turned to walk away. Barbara remained standing there and her face lit up again with excitement.

_Dear God, he is the father! _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

For the first time in his whole career as a wrestler, John's mind was not in the ring focused on his opponent and his concentration was completely broken_._ That night his thoughts were somewhere else. All his performance in the ring passed like a dream for him, and he couldn't wait to get it finished quickly. The only thing he cared about when the show was over was to find Eve. He knew she wouldn't answer his calls and wouldn't return his texts so he needed to meet her face to face_. _And that was his only chance to tell and explain her the shitty situation he had alone put himself in. He didn't need to looking for Eve long, because as he reached the backstage area he spotted her talking with the director of the production. John immediately noticed how tired and pale she looked, and just seeing her like that made his heart cringe in pain.

Eve….

He remembered the countless times she had been looking all smiling and happy. John couldn't help but wonder if he was the reason that she looked so sad and down_._ He had to make Eve hear him. Suddenly she sifted her gaze, and their eyes met. John felt his pulse, it was much too rapid, and neither he nor Eve removed their eyes from each other.

"John, hey!"

Before John could react, he felt someone jumping over him. Two arms were firmly wrapped around his neck, and a whirl of long auburn hair brushed his eyes.

"You were great out there," A sexy voice whispered in his ear and then he could taste a cherry lipstick on his lips.

He was too shocked to move initially, but when he came to his senses, he managed to push Nikki slightly from his body. His eyes fell on Eve again as he saw her standing in the same spot, watching him. John could never forget the way Eve was staring at him, so broken and hurt. He threw her a pleading look, not paying attention to Nikki and her hands, which now was gently exploring his chest, outlining his pectoral muscles. She whispered something into his ear but he couldn't tell what.

The pain he could read in Eve's eyes was enough to kill him. John started to feel like the whole world was against him, and things were getting worse and worse at a rapid pace. He had to stop this madness and explain Eve everything.

He grabbed Nikki for her shoulders making her look at him, "I'm sorry Nikki, I need to talk to someone."

Not waiting for a response, he rushed towards Eve, and just when he was close enough to her, Vicky Guerrero showed up from somewhere.

"Eve!" John and Vicky said in unison.

Vicky turned to John smiling apologetically, _"_Sorry, John, I just wanted to tell Eve that I'm ready to leave_."_

"Can you wait for a few minutes?" He asked hopefully, "I need to talk to her."

"Sure," Vicki nodded, "Whenever you want to go, I'll be waiting for you at the catering area," She told The Colorado native diva.

"No, I'm ready to go now_,"_ Eve quickly said.

"Eve, please we need to talk, "John pleaded.

"There is nothing to talk about," She struggled to keep her voice firm and cold, "Let's go, Vicky. Bye Dave, see you," She turned to the production director, ignoring John completely. As she didn't want to spend anymore time, The Colorado native diva took Vicky's hand and lead her toward the exit.

John remained motionless standing there and gazing after her with the only thought of how things had gone so wrong so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N** Finally, the next chapter is here… Sorry, it took me so long to update, but it's been crazy month. This year I managed to go to Raw in Geneva and Smackdown in Italy, it was really great experience… Unlike last year, I had nice seats very close to the ring and to see John Cena so close was… well… WOW! My only regret was that I couldn't enjoy my other favorite CM Punk, but… You can't have everything, right?! Anyway, thank you very much for your nice words they really keep me motivated. Honestly speaking, this is not the best chapter but let's blame the spring and all distractions this season brings:):):)_

_Enjoy your reading!_

_**Monday Night**_** RAW**

Randy Orton stood backstage, warming up for his match tonight, when he spotted John standing in front of the black curtains trying to get a glimpse at the happening in the ring. Hell, he'd been practically drooling over. Randy shook his head, sighing heavily. If he weren't a witness of his best friend's crappy mood and his suffering he surely would go and make fun of him. All week The face of WWE didn't stop bitching about how Eve didn't answer his calls, didn't return his texts and how this have been the worst fucking moment of his life. Now, John was trying to spy from backstage the ring where Eve had her match. Randy didn't have any doubts how much John was into Eve. The Viper's best friend and The Colorado native diva had always been friends but she had turned into something much more than that for the face of wwe. For a long time he had wanted her and of course at the situation John was some time ago, the chances to make Eve hop into his bed were too limited, though all backstage knew that John wasn't happy with his wife. After his divorce with Liz however, he had activated and he had become more insistent with Eve. And according to Randy's modest opinion, it was just a question of time John to get to the second base. And in all honesty, The Apex predator of WWE couldn't remember ever seeing his friend so head over hills in love with a woman. Definitely, this wasn't just a manly ego thing to score with one of the prettiest diva's asses of WWE as John had tried to persuade him at the beginning. But Randy knew John better, and he was ready to make a bet that John didn't want Eve only to warm his bed. Unlike most of the divas, Eve's reputation was crystal clear, though many haters were trying to fling mud at her, but the thing was that no one of the superstars no matter all their hard efforts had managed to get the The Colorado native diva in a position touché. And that was one of the things John appreciated a lot in Eve Torres. Like most men for Randy as well, every girl that could give him a good blow job was great welcome no matter their past experience, but John's radar wouldn't register the kind of girls that were famous for wrinkling the sheets of most of the superstars. And as things were now Vince's Golden boy had lost all his chances to place the title "Eve Torres is mine" on his shoulders.

John peered into the ring through the crack between the black curtain and his eyes were following every single move Eve was making.

Eve…

As John had many times stated before she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. No, no, no one of the most… the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life….. The Colorado native diva was everything a man could ask for a woman. She was beautiful, kind, smart, charming, caring, funny and incredibly gorgeous. Any time he was in her company she made him forgetting all his problems. He could talk to her about anything. She wasn't some brainless girl that would discuss only clothes, and what a great genius Jimmy Choo was and her face to show any emotion only when her nail got broken.

Yeah, it had been a long time since he had felt like this. After his nasty divorce and all the bitterness that remained in him at the way he and Liz separated, with Eve all the bad feelings disappeared and she somehow made his dark personal life bright. She had brought him back hope and optimism that maybe not all women were bitches and gold diggers. And what happened now was completely absurd. Because of some stupid misleading all his chances to be with the woman he had been longing for so long disappeared out the window. Now, that was only one thing that determined his life. At all costs he had to make her hear him.

If someone had told John some time ago, that he'd be worrying about a woman instead of his match, he would have told them that they needed medication. His life had been a roller coaster since he and Eve became a little bit closer. He didn't know how to describe it. So now as he stood there spying behind the curtains, she looked so beautiful even if she was red faced and with a messy hair, he couldn't imagine losing her.

"Hey, Cena!" Paul Levesque's voice snapped John out of his thoughts, causing him to let the curtain fall back to its original spot.

"What are you doing?" The older man asked, seemingly curious.

"Uh… I was just checking on the background," John murmured.

"No need, man. The atmosphere out there is great as always and it will become even more red hot when you and Dwayne show up. He has come just a few minutes ago and he is in a very good mood. I hope you are in a great shape as well," Paul said as he clapped John's shoulder friendly.

John slightly nodded.

Hardly someone who knew John Cena would believe that he didn't give a shit about his appearance tonight and the segment with The Rock. The life was a fucking funny thing. People say wonders would never cease and John couldn't help but agree after the only thing that interested him now was not that he would stay at the same ring with Dwayne face to face again, but how to persuade the woman he liked to hear him. After the last Wrestlemania he was impatient the moment where he was going to be on the top again to come and now this was not on top of the list. According to the script, Punk had to lose at Royal Rumble and finally at Wrestlemania John was going to give back his so longing title. But right now there was something more important than revenge. Of course, it didn't mean that tonight he would not come out in the ring doing his best to make the crowd go crazy. He just wanted one simple thing more than anything else - Eve to give him a chance to explain this shitty situation.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''

Eve did everything she could do to wrestle a good match and to clear her mind of all thoughts that had been torturing her for the last week. The people's boosting and the hoesky chants didn't help, but that was the last thing she cared about. She wanted this match to finish already, and go straight to the locker room. Then her purpose was to go to the hotel as soon as possible without meeting The face of WWE John Cena. She was somehow lucky enough that she hadn't met him tonight as she arrived, and she had been hoping to avoid any unwanted encounter with him later. She knew John was supposed to be last in the ring with Dwayne so she hoped to leave the Arena before both could see each other.

"Hoesky, hoesky, hoesky!" The public was screaming.

One, Two, Three!

"And the winner of this match is Eve Torres."

Eve stood up as her music blasted through the Arena and she immediately turned on her heel face. She raised her head with an evil smile on her face, as she slid under the ropes and left the ring.

"Great match, baby girl!" Randy winked at her as they both met backstage while Randy was waiting for his music to start.

"Thank you, Randy. Good luck to you too," She smiled at him and headed quickly for the locker room.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''

Hunter was right, when John and Dwayne came out of the ring, the Arena exploded. The usual Let's go Cena! And Cena sucks! chants entangled with those of Rocky, Rocky…Their segment came out more than great, and when the both superstars walked up the ramp and backstage Hunter waited for them with a huge satisfied smile, "Great job out there, guys! That was really electrifying,"

"Yeah," Dwayne agreed, as he tapped John's shoulder.

"Joooohnnnnn….."

Cena's whole body cringed, hearing that voice. He soon realized what was coming. Nikki jumped over him giving him a sweet peck on the lips. She then cuddled into his strong body as she gave Hunter and Dwayne a wide smile.

Hunter stared at them with a sly smile and Dwayne looked at the couple in front of him raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Now I see why John's been looking so inspired in the last few weeks, and the real reason for that stupid smile, " Dwayne smirked checking out the former wwe diva.

John could hardly contain himself to roll his eyes as he was almost overwhelmed by the sudden urge to tell everyone to just fuck off.

"I think we should celebrate tonight. John you bring Nikki with you," Hunter suggested with pure enthusiasm.

"Ohhhhh, we are going to come with a great pleasure," Nikki said with delight, before John could recline this kind offer.

The Cenation leader cursed inwardly_, Damn, what fucked up luck I have. _

Eve came out of the girl's locker room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her heart was thundering inside her chest, the blood rushing loudly in her ears. For a few seconds she couldn't bring herself to make any movement. It felt like the world was holding still , like it unmoving frozen, and she was frozen with it. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away from there or better if only the earth would open up and swallow her whole. She forced herself to gulp in as much air as she could without drawing any attention to her.

Just then, Dwayne spotted her and exclaimed, "Eve, hey!" On The Rock's face lit up a genuine 100-carat smile, "I saw your match tonight! Good job."

She swallowed the lump in her throat where her heart seemed to sit thudding heavily beneath her skin, "Thank you. You were great too," Eve managed somehow to mumble and then added, "As always."

Honestly speaking she said that just to say something after she didn't even watch the segment between him and John and the reason was painfully obvious.

"Are you busy tonight?" The Rock asked suddenly.

Her stomach tightened and she could swear that her throat had never been so dry. She tried to swallow but her gag reflexes refused to submit. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nikki's hands touching John's chest, and another wave of unbearable pain flooded through her. Eve could feel everyone staring at her and if she didn't want to look stupid she had to come to her senses. So lost in the bitter taste of losing everything she didn't ask herself why Dwayne had dumped that question on her.

"Uh…. No… I just …"

Not leaving her to finish, Dwayne cut her, "Will you accompany me tonight to the party Hunter is organizing?"

If Eve had turned her gaze to John, she could have seen the terrified expression on his face.

"Thank you, for the invitation but I'm really tired…"

"Come on, Eve," The Rock insisted, "John will bring Nikki, you don't want me to stay all night lonely watching how those two will be all over each other."

The Colorado native diva was almost positive that her heart had stopped beating for a minute at that.

Now, Eve didn't know how it happened but she resisted the urge to cry and angry wave of jealousy washed over her. The memories of John and her together and how he stormed her feelings making her feel wreck, didn't have mercy on her. She took a deep breath and a huge smile plastered on her face, "All right. You convinced me. I'll accompany you with a great pleasure," It came like a surprise for her she managed to make her voice sound so normal."

"Great," Rock was happy by her answer and was clearly evident on his face.

Hunter smiled as well, "Awesome. I'll wait for you in the hotel lobby in about 1 hour," Saying that he left.

For the first time, Eve locked eyes with John and he looked at her like he's asking, "Are you out of your mind?" But before she could analyze this expression, Nikki's voice came to her ears.

"How nice that you will come, Eve. I don't want to be bored when John and Dwayne start talking about boring stuff, is that right, baby?" Nikki chuckled, as she kissed his cheek cuddling into him even more.

_God can this situation get any worse. _John's mind screamed as he watched Eve walking away together with The Rock.

Eve stood in front of the mirror fixing her make up and hair. She didn't have much time for more preparations than this, so she just changed into a black cocktail dress and refreshed her face. She was glaring at her reflection determined not to cry. She didn't have any idea why the hell she was doing all this and why she had to cause herself the pain to watch the happy faces of Nikki and John. She tried to get the image of them together out of her head. Maybe deep inside her heart she needed to show him she didn't care and that his relationship with Nikki didn't affect her at all. She couldn't erase the picture of Nikki cuddled into John from her mind, and how her hands were touching him. Eve's heart cringed at the thought of how happy Nikki looked.

Why did she let John get to her so much? The speed of which Eve fell for him was beyond her, because, really, how she could managed to beak her rule number one "do not get involved with wrestlers" so easily. How did she allure to his sweet smile and nice words. John definitely knew how to turn a girl's head. And the other proof for that was Nikki, who couldn't remove from him, making it so clear that things were serious between them. Eve couldn't believe that John had managed to hide the thing with Nikki from her. But being the skillful liar he was, that obviously was the easiest thing for him. When the news about John's divorce spread around, of course she had heard the rumors. But it didn't bother her much. It wasn't a secret for anyone that his wife wanted to get a good chunk of his fortune so to accuse him of cheating on her was the easiest way to get what she wanted. Eve was not one for gossip, moreover, she really liked John and believed in the image he was created during the years that he was a good guy. The more she thought, the more anger boiled inside her. She had become the next stupid girl who had fallen for his fake charm. So now, she had to do the only thing she knew would help her - delete him, ignore him, and completely remove him from her life.

Clucking his tongue, John hastily ran his hands through his hair, his head was killing him as if it was going to explode any minute. He was stuck in a bad situation and he couldn't stop blaming himself for letting all this affect his private life. To agree with anything in the ring was one thing, because first of all he was a professional. He didn't give a shit even when the creative team had been making his image to look the way it did and that some of the fans didn't like it, because it was not only his career but his passion and he lived for it, but now the things were close to go beyond all limits.

After he and Nikki had remained alone, he tried to talk to her telling her it wasn't necessary to demonstrate so much closeness at least not in front of the other superstars, but she explained to him that Vince insisted things to look real. But this shit started going out of control too fast and John wouldn't sacrifice his life and feelings for some stupid PR. Not and this time.

But what tortured him more now was that he had to swallow the fact that he was going to see _his_ Eve in the company of another man and not just another man but The Rock. Outside the ring John and Dwayne both respected each other. They've never been actually friends, but were on good relations, and John would have had to be blind, deaf and a complete shut in not to see Dwayne liked Eve. And he liked her a lot. And between us, The Rock was The Rock , the women adored him, and how it seemed Eve Torres wasn't an exception, after she didn't think this much after he invited her. Just thinking about it made John mad. As if his life wasn't messy enough. Yeah, he couldn't lie to himself… he was jealous… and he couldn't stand this feeling. One thing was for sure. This fucking mess had to be explained and cleared up before it was too late. He cared about Eve too much to let himself lose her. What he felt towards Eve he knew was more than lust. He didn't want Eve to become in another sacrifice he was making because of his career or Vince McMahon.

With a sunken heart but with the firm intention to keep her cool, Eve entered the elevator that was going to lead her to the lobby. Before she pushed the button, she took one last look at herself in the mirror there. Tonight she wasn't in her greatest shape but she had to make it after she had no choice but to swallow the pain that John caused her, playing with her feelings. She took a deep breath, fixed her dress and plastered on her best fake smile when she was frustrated.

John could feel his pulse accelerate, the blood rushing in his veins as he saw her.

_Oh, boy that was going to be harder than he thought it would be. _

She looked stunning, actually for him she always looked great, no matter what she was wearing sweatpants, jeans, some expensive dress or how she styled her hair. She was simply amazing…

He swallowed thickly feeling helpless to remove his gaze from her. The desire to grab and kiss her revealing to the world his true feelings was growing unbearable. How he could resist, he didn't know.

"Wow! Eve, you look fantastic," Rock exclaimed, grinning brightly at her.

Dwayne's statement made John feel like vomiting. And this feeling became more intense after he noticed the smile Eve offered to The Rock.

"Thank you, Dwayne, but you are just being nice," She said sweetly.

Fuck, John really wanted to know what had made Eve agree to accompany Dwayne tonight, aside from the fact he was walking magnet for women.

"It's true, Eve. You know I never say something I don't believe. You look gorgeous," Saying that he gently took her hand in his and kissed it.

There was an ache in John's chest. The overwhelming need to pound his fists against something preferably Dwayne's perfect white teeth in hopes that he could break them to release the pent up anger and frustration that had built inside of him.

"Now, I see why girls can't resist you," Eve rolled her eyes playfully at Dwayne.

"Oh, come on." John groaned, luckily for him no one could hear him except _his girlfriend._

"Aw, baby," Nikki leaned in, pressing her body to his so she could whisper in his ear, "There is only one man here and it's you," She said sexily.

The goosebumps that were creeping up John's spine wasn't from passion or something but of the bad feeling that things wouldn't go back to normal so easily, and that was the greatest fear he ever had.

"Well, guys," Hunter appeared, revealing his good mood, "Your limo is waiting outside."

"Actually, H, I prefer to go to the club with my personal one if this is ok with you," The Rock said.

"No problem," Hunter agreed.

_No, no, nooooooo… There is a problem… _John shook his head disbelievingly.

The face of wwe didn't like the words he had just heard. It felt like the Earth started to spin in other direction again. He wasn't stupid and he knew the reason The Rock wanted to go with his own limo and this definitely wasn't ok for John. He didn't want him near Eve, he didn't want them together and mostly didn't want them being alone.

John's brows pulled together and he licked his lips, irritated, "Why do not we go together?"

"No offence man. But I don't feel like watching you two sneaking hands to each other. I can smell your desire in the air and being a good friend I'll give you the opportunity you to enjoy your riding to the club without me and Eve bother you. What will you say, Eve?"

Eve's heart twisted, biting her bottom lip, as she thought carefully what to say. With one deep breath she managed to mumble, "Of course," The deep breath she had just taken caught in her throat as she looked at John, "I bet you are looking forward to being alone with Nikki. The last thing you need is me and Dawyne there."

John was staring at Eve terrified and if his eyes could talk Eve had to read the painful expression there.

"Ohh, you are real sweethearts," Nikki cooed, "Thank you, guys.. How nice of you…See you in the club."

There was no way in hell that John'd ever let go of Eve willingly.

NO, NO, NO AND NO...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** _Thank you very much for your reviews- bellebea:) my time is now:) and therealchamps:)_

_Enjoy your reading_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''

So, this was how it felt and what it meant to feel helpless.

The whole situation was fucked up.

Just plain fucked up.

Seeing lately how his life was collapsing around him, had made John feel absolutely sad, depressed and in a bad mood.

Watching how Eve and Dwaine were walking toward his super luxury limo, it made John's heartbeat quicken with anger and his jealousy was eating him inside.

The more he thought about it, the more he became agitated and even angry.

He already had hit the limits of his patience and maybe that was the reason why he pushed Nikki rudely when she tried to embrace him.

"We have to stop with this story, Nikki," His anger burst out, "I'll talk to Vince, we can't continue like this anymore," He stated.

"But…." Nikki stammered, her bottom lip trembling, "Why do you behave like this? Did I do something wrong?"

John sighed and ran a hand through his short cut hair, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be so rude. I just didn't have to allow this farce. It already went too far."

"What bothers you? I don't understand," She blinked a few times in confusion, "Nothing bad happens here."

"For you maybe not but for me this situation is going to ruin my life," He declared frowningly.

"John," Nikki looked at him like he had just hit her, "If I did something wrong…. I… I…'m sorry."

"Listen, Nikki," He groaned helpless, "I know it's not your fault, but I don't like this because it affects my personal life."

"Oh?" Nikki suddenly startled, "I uh,… what do you mean?"

"I mean that our fake relationship makes my life disaster. I'll talk to Vince to stop that, it is stupid. I don't want to participate in this. And I don't want you to feel guilty," He emphasized, "This has nothing to do with you."

"John, if you tell me what's wrong, maybe I could help," The Bella twin said softly and sincere.

"I want you to understand me, Nikki. The situation Vince put us only complicated my life," He tried to explain.

"Oh? I'm so sorry, John. I didn't think Liz could create issues."

"It's not Liz," John said annoyed, "I'm talking about Eve."

"Eve?!" Nikki was completely shocked.

Jonh wanted to bite his tongue as he couldn't believe he'd just let those words slip.

Not that he didn't trust Nikki, but she was a woman and they were famous with their big mouths. Randy was the only one who knew about his feelings to Eve.

"I'd prefer this stays between us," He said dryly.

"I… uh… didn't know about you and Eve," Nikki looked at him with an expression of complete surprise.

"Actually, there is nothing between us yet but I like her very much. It's really awkward to share all this with you but I have no choice. Please, Nikki, try to understand, our fake dating makes Eve stay away from me. You know her. If she believes, you and I are a couple she would never get close to me."

The Bella twin was still looking at him in a mixture of amazement and confusion.

"Oh my God, John, " She mumbled, "I had no idea…."

"There were no way you to know," He calmed her.

"I feel really stupid now," She said ashamingly.

"Please, don't."

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"I appreciate your concern, you are great, but this is my problem and I should resolve it by myself. I'll explain to Eve everything."

Nikki nodded, "Do it, John. And if you don't want to confront Vince I can…"

John didn't let her finish, "No, you better stay away of this story," He warned her, "I'll make it all right," He said firmly.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''

Eve shifted in discomfort in her seat, shaking her cocktail with a straw, as she tried to keep her mind occupied. She regretted a thousand times that she had agreed to come and accompany Dwayne but it was already too late.

"Eve, " Dwayne's arm touched her shoulder, in an attempt to get her attention.

"Yeah," She gave him a small smile, turning her head to him.

He leaned forward and whispered against her ear, "I'm sorry I can't be with you all the time, but Hunter keeps me busy with people who I should meet."

"No, it's all right."

"I don't want you to feel lonely."

"No problem. I'm fine. Anyway, I'm a bit tired."

Dwayne flashed his 100-carat smile, "I'll try to get rid of all and spend my time with you."

Eve nodded almost mechanically, "Ok."

Dwaine was kind, gentle, caring, and always behaved like a perfect gentleman. This fact made Eve feel bitterness reminding her of someone who had the same flawless behavior not so long ago. As much as she wanted to forget and erase her thoughts about John, she couldn't stop thinking of him. She just wouldn't forgive herself for how stupid and naive she had been all this time to believe in his sweet words. She was a blind fool. The truth had been staring her in the face but she just didn't want to see it. The feeling of emptiness tortured her, she was hurting, she felt cheated, and disappointed. But what she couldn't stand was the feeling of self pity. She had never been weak, she was a fighter, string and self aspired, and now she let herself get discouraged by a man.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Although John was surrounded by many people who were talking to him he couldn't hear even a word because all his attention was on Eve.

Dear God, she looked beautiful.

A little sad but still beautiful.

Tonight he was determined to change her sad face.

He was finally relieved that he talked to Nikki. At least now she stayed away from him and wasn't always on his tracks.

Tonight he had the chance to talk to Eve.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Standing at the large bar, Eve was sipping at her cocktail when her breath caught in her throat as she noticed John make his way over to her. Her reactions were quick as she placed her glass on the bar, grabbed her purse and slipped off her stool. She escaped into the bathroom and leaned her body against the door trying to calm her rapid pulse.

For how long she was going to continue run away and hide from him?

And why just John wouldn't leave her the hell alone already.

He had Nikki now, and obviously they looked pretty happy together.

Maybe he felt guilty and wanted to explain but this didn't justify him.

And the last thing she wanted was to hear his stipid explanations.

She threw back from the door and walked to the mirror. She blankly stared at the reflection where her own sad eyes were looking back at her. She noticed just how tired she looked but the physical exhaustion wasn't like the mental one.

The sound of a bathroom door shutting open made her heart stop beating as she saw the person who joined her in the ladies room.

"I saw you coming here and I followed you. I need to talk to you."

Eve felt her throat going dry and she had to clear it before she could speak, "About what?"

"John," Nikki replied.

Hearing the name of the man who had made her life a living hell, Eve could feel heat flare up in her cheeks, her breath was uneven, and she was sure she would have fainted if she had not held the sink for support.

The only thing she prayed for in this moment was Nikki hadn't noticed her embarrassment.

"About John?" Eve did her best to look surprised and she was really grateful to her acting skills.

"I feel awkward and I don't know how to tell you that but I hope you'll get me right," Nikki began, "You know I have always considered you one of my closest friends here. I feel that I can trust you because you have never disappointed me. You are loyal to everyone and I only ask you to be honest with me."

Eve was listening attentively without removing her gaze from the Bella twin, "Sure," She nodded slightly.

"Do you have feelings for John?" Nikki went straight to the point.

Eve's legs began to tremble and she felt her heart drop to her feet.

"Uh…" She choked out, "Why are you asking me that? You know me and John are friends."

"Yeah, I know but…"Suddenly tears pricked Nikki's eyes and her voice became barely a whisper, "I like him very much… I have been having a crush on him for as long as I could remember and now when the things between us happened I'm so afraid of losing him."

"I don't understand, Nikki. What have I to do with all this?"

"John… told me today that… that he likes you, " Nikki made a short pause to brush off her own tears, "He told me… he…." Her bottom lip trembled, " He doesn't want you to see us together. Eve, I know I have no right to ask you but if there is nothing between you two…."

"I assure you, Nikki, " Eve interrupted her, "There has been nothing between us."

"Please, stay away from him then. I just hope we still can be friends, because I don't want this to ruin our friendship. But I have been waiting my chance with John for so long and the night we spent together was …. was just perfect. He is an amazing man , Eve. I realize that probably he is using me only for sex but I hope this is going to change in the near future. We have a great chemistry together. The sex with him was the best of my life."

The Colorado native diva felt sick and her stomach was in knots, "Don't worry, Nikki. I'll not stay between you and John . We have never been something more than friends and that's all we will ever be."

Eve came out of the ladies room breathing hard and begging for her tears not to escape her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this place and go back to her hotel room where she would give vent to her tears.

She spotted Dwayne and headed straight for him.

"Hey sweetheart, " The Rock smiled the moment he saw her but almost immediately this smile turned into a frown, "What happened? You look upset."

"I'm sorry, " She apologized, "I need to go. I don't feel very well."

"I'll come with you."

"Don't worry, Dwaine. I'll be fine. I'll get a taxi."

"No way, Princess. My driver will take care of you. Get my limo. I'll call him."

"Thank you. And once again I'm really sorry if I ruined your night."

"You haven't ruined anything, beautiful, " He assured her and leaned forward giving her a soft peck on her cheek., "I'm the one who should apologize here. If I had known it would have been like that I wouldn't have made you come with me. But I'll make it up to you another time," He promised, winking at her.

"Thanks for everything. See you around."

After she said good bye to The Rock, Eve didn't waste more time and made her way to the exit.

As she walked out of the crowded club, she took a deep breath.

She felt as though she had been holding her breath the last two hours.

She touched her throat, it felt sore like someone had tried to choke her.

She was trying to take as much deep breaths as she could.

Someone's strong arm squeezed her shoulder softly, "Eve?" A very familiar deep voice whispered into her ear.

Eve forgot to breathe again.

"Just listen to me, please," He demanded.

Other hand joined the first one on her shoulder making her turn around. "I owe you an explanation," John began but suddenly stopped.

"Fuck! Are you all right?" He asked, looking pretty concerned.

She stared blankly and mute at him for a few seconds before all at once, she burst out causing him to startle a bit.

"No, John! I'm not alright, " She cried out, "Ok? I'm not alright," She tapped furiously his chest with her forefinger, "I want you to leave me alone. Did you get it? Just leave me alone."

"I can't," He said softly, "I need to tell you everything."

"Don't bother. I already know everything."

"Things aren't what they seem, Eve."

"Oh, really?!" She laughed nervously.

"Please, Eve. The only thing I'm begging you is to let me explain. Nothing else. Just hear me."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him with a mixture of indifference and annoyance.

"Whatever you say….."

"Eve," John didn't let her finish, "I'm not dating, Nikki. She asked me to accompany her and I did it, it was a favor. I never suspected how misinterpret people would get it. Then those fucking photos of us came out but I swear it doesn't mean anything. But the fucking moment was when Vince decided that it would be great PR, and that the idea of me and Nikki dating will help for the rating. He asked us to pretend that we are a couple. You know Vince, he didn't even let me say anything. But outside this fucking stupid script we are not together."

Eve stood speechless staring at John when she just burst into a nervous laugh, shaking her head unbelievingly.

"You are pathetic, John! Do you really think I'm so stupid?! Actually, I don't blame you. You have all rights to think this way about me. After, with no efforts, I believed your cheap lies. I never listened to anything people were saying about you but now I realize that you are even worse."

"I'm only telling you the truth. You can ask Nikki," John said desperate.

"Stop it, John! I'll not become the next stupid diva you have gotten in your bed. I can't believe you could be so ingenious to make up such a story. You know what? When your glory career begins to waning you could become a great scriptwriter. I don't want to see you , forget about me, " Eve yelled and turned but John grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," She hissed as she managed to get out of his grip, but John was faster catching her arm again. He pulled her towards him bluntly and her head landed on his chest. Before she could become aware of what was coming his tongue stormed her mouth. His hands found their way into her hair, pulling her mouth more firmly against his. After the first shock, she tried to pull away but the hand on the back of her head held her firmly. Although the pressure of his mouth, his lips were soft and warm, searching and exploring hers. She was trying to pull away but he only kissed her deeper and rougher. His tongue was working skillfully into her protesting mouth.

He tasted so good.

She was losing herself in all the sensations he provoked in her and slowly she responded moving her mouth with his.

Her heart was beating very fast and she shuddered terrified that he was making her feel that way.

Her brain obviously didn't work and she had forgotten herself completely.

What the hell was she doing?

Nikki's words popped in to Eve's mind, and all happened too fast for John.

He felt a hard slap across his face before he could realize Eve had managed to break their mouth connection.

He held his face in disbelief.

It was so unexpected.

He had to blink a couple of times in confusion.

However, he was intrigued to notice that together with her angry expression, her cheeks were flashing and she was breathless.

"Never ever…. do… this again…." She mumbled menacingly.

"Stop denying the obvious, Eve. The feelings are there and real and we both know it."

"I don't care what your sick mind is thinking. I'm warning you, Cena. Stay away from me."

"You don't want me to touch you, right? Then why you responded to my kiss… I felt you… you feel the same way I do."

"That's bullshit! Get out of my life and live your own," Saying that she hurried to get on Dwayne's limo where the driver had already opened the door for her, waiting patiently.

"I'll prove each of my word to you, Eve," John cried out after her, "I'm not a liar and you'll see I'm not such a bad guy. Do you hear, Eve? I'll never give up on you."

With that said, John turned and punched the wall furiously, ignoring the blood streaming from his knuckles.

His mind was too occupied with thoughts of how to get his life back on track again.

He knew there was only one person who could help him now and he didn't hesitate to call her.

Taking out his phone, he hit the button for her on speed dial.

It took a few rings and he finally heard her voice on the other side of the phone.

"It's better someone to be dead, for calling me at this time, Cena. I hope you still remember I'm a mother of three children and to put them in bed is not an easy thing. And you just woke up one of them… which means another hour for me singing, reading and making stupid faces…"

"I'm fucked up, Stefani and I desperately need your help. You are the only one who could sort out the mess I just made...


End file.
